Tea's Faith
by YamiDragon
Summary: This is a story about Tea being capture by the evil vilian. Yugi and some friends face of with the vilian to rescue Tea. Rated PG for language and some scenes.
1. The Mysterious Threatner

Hello, I am YamiDragon the writer of the story you will be reading called " Tea's Faith." The story is about Tea being captured by the evil mastermind that you will learn about in chapter 3. So now enjoy the first chapter one of "Tea's Faith". (P.S. don't forget to review!) ~~~***~~~ Chapter 1: The Mysterious Threatner " All right class so don't forget to do your 10 page report on the book "History of War," said Professor Steven. The bell rang. "Man this really takes it out of you," Joey said to Yugi. "Yeah," said Yugi. They were walking to The Game Shop when it began to rain. " Is this my bad luck day or what?" said Joey. " Aw, Joey it can't be that bad," said Yugi trying to brighten is day. " Oh, yeah, why?" asked Joey starting to get a bit mad. Then a long black limousine pulled up beside them. The window was rolled down a bit. It was Mai. "Hop in," she said to Yugi and Joey. Quickly they got in the limousine and shook of the water. "Thanks Mai," said Joey. " Don't you mean, girlfriend?" said Mai raising one of eyebrow, and smiling. " Well, ah, yeah, I mean-"She got you there Joey!" interrupted Yugi and then everyone started to laugh. ********** When they were done laughing Yugi asked Mai " Have seen Tea? I haven't seen her lately." "Oh, yeah. I just went with her to the mall today, and she told me she's crazy about you!" Mai said. " Really? Well I never told people because they always considered us just friends but, I already knew that she liked me!" said Yugi. " Oh," said Mai sort of depressed. " Miss Valentine, we have reached the Game Shop," said The Chauffeur. "Ah, yes. Yugi and Joey you can get out now," Mai said. "Thanks Girl," said Joey and then kissed her on the cheek. When they got out the rain had stopped. They entered the Game Shop. ************ " Mr. Seto Kaiba, there is a duelis- uh!" said one of his workers then he was knocked out. " What the?" said Kaiba turning around. There standing in front of the out cold worker was a shadow person. He was about 5'6". "Seto Kaiba, I come to duel you," said the Shadow in a low deep voice. " Who are you?" asked Kaiba. " I will tell you if beat me in a duel along with 500 billion dollars," answered the Shadow. " My pleasure. Follow me," said Kaiba, leading the Shadow through a door. It lead to a giant duel stadium were Kaiba had lost to Yugi. "What if I lose?" asked Kaiba. "I get your three Blue Eyes and decide your faith," said the Shadow. Kaiba nodded his head. The both of them went up to their stand. 2000 life points appeared for both of them. Kaiba went first. " I play La Jinn," said Kaiba as a green genie came out with a blue hat and black mustache with an attack power of 1800. "I play Baby Dragon with a card face down in the magic card zone," said The Shadow. " Now La Jinn attack!" demanded Kaiba, but the monster stood still. " The magic card I had face down was Swords of Revealing Light," said the Shadow and began to chuckle. " Now you made me mad! I play all of my Blue Eyes!" said Kaiba as he put three cards on the field. Three supreme dragons appeared. " This duel is over. I play Just Desserts. It takes away 500 life points for all the monsters you have on the field. That means it takes away 2000," said the Shadow. " Loser! Do you really think I'm going to give you my Blue Eyes?" said Kaiba. " You have no choice," said the Shadow and then Kaiba's Blue Eyes went to the shadow. " And now to finish this thing once and for all," said the Shadow. Then the Shadow went into transformation. At the end he had turn into a very thin black tube. Then at extreme speed the black tube went trough Kaiba, but didn't come the other way. It stayed inside of him for 1 or 2 minutes. Then when the tube came back out it turned back into the Shadow only that it looked stronger. Suddenly Kaiba fell to the ground. " Without his soul Kaiba can't live. And with his soul inside of me, I grow stronger," said the Shadow and began to laugh in an evil laugh. ************** 

The doorbell rang at Tea's door. " I'm going, I'm going," said Tea. She had been dressing and putting on perfume. She had put on a black; spaghetti strapped dress hoping that it would be Yugi. She went and opened the door. It was Yugi. He was dress in a tuxedo holding some flowers. " Hi, Tea," said Yugi. " Oh, hi Yugi," said Tea. " These are for you," said Yugi passing Tea the flowers. " Thanks Yugi," said Tea giving Yugi a kiss on the cheek. " Come in," said Tea as Yugi followed her into the small apartment. In the living room her younger brother was watching WWF. Tea got the control and turned of the T.V. " Hey!" said Matt (Her brother). " I don't know how you can like that," said Tea disgusted. " Now go to your room!" said Tea in an angry voice. " Not fair, you get to be with your boyfriend," mumbled Matt. " What was that young man?!" said Tea furious. " I said- " Rhetorical question" interrupted Tea showing her brother the hand. Matt kicked his way up stairs. " You really showed him," said Yugi. " I thought we could go out to see Star Wars Episode 2,"said Tea shrugging one shoulder. " Okay," said Yugi and they took a cab to the movies. 

**************

When they came out of the theater it was blowing super hard. Then Tea took a step forward and at the speed of light was hit by a shadow. She fell to the ground unconcious. " Yu-Gi-Oh!" said a powerful ancient voice as Yugi's millenium puzzle activated. In moments blue and gold was all around Yugi. After one or two seconds he became YamiYugi. " Shadow I challenge you to a duel," said YamiYugi. " You don't understand that's why I came here. If I win I take your girlfriend and turn you into any animal I want," said The Shadow. " What if I win?" asked Yugi. " You get to chose my faith," said the Shadow. " Let's duel," said Yugi as 2000 life points and a field appeared. The Shadow went first. " I attack with The Feral Imp," said the Shadow and a winged, green, dog like, horned creature appear. Its attack power was 1300. " Nice card but let's see how it stands against this, The Celtic Guardian," said YamiYugi as a mighty warrior with a sharp sword appeared. Its attack power was 1400. " Now Celtic Guardian attack!" demanded YamiYugi, as the Celtic Guardian was about to attack the Feral Imp. " Actually I think my Feral Imp will do great with this magic card, The Magical Horn of the Unicorn, it raises the attack power of my Feral Imp to 1900," said the Shadow as the imp grew bigger and a golden unicorn horn. " Now my imp attack with Magic Lighting," said the Shadow and the imp let out a blast of lighting. It hit the Celtic Guardian and YamiYugi lost 500 life points. " I play the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, along with De-Spell," said YamiYugi as the Feral Imp turned back to its regular self, and a blue, fire breathing dragon with it arms attached to it wings like bat (with an attack power of 1400). The Feral Imp's attack power dropped to its original 1300. " Now Winged Dragon, Fire ball attack!" said YamiYugi as the dragon opened its massive jaw and let out a steaming fireball. The imp was destroyed and the Shadow lost 100 life points. " Play Battle Ox with destructive (attack) power of 1700," said the Shadow as the Ox use its huge ax to slice the dragon in half. YamiYugi lost another 300 taking is life points to a total of 1200 while The Shadow's were1900. " The next card I play is," said YamiYugi, " Gaia the Fierce Knight." A big, strong knight appeared, with an attack power of 2300. " Now Gaia attack the Battle Ox," said YamiYugi as the knight destroyed the Ox and The Shadow lost 600 life points and total went down to 1300. " So, you may have gotten past my Ox but never this, the Blue Eyes White Dragon," said the Shadow. " Now White Lighting attack a big white blast of lighting came out of the dragon's mouth and destroyed the knight. YamiYugi lost 700 life points and took his life points to 500. "It's my turn and I put the Dark Magician and a card face down," said YamiYugi. " Do you think that can do you any good? Well you thought wrong, now Blue Eyes Whit-"Wait! Before you can attack I'll capture your Blue Eyes with Dragon Capture Jar," said YamiYugi as jar with a dragon's face on it appeared and captured the Blue Eyes and the deffense went to 2700. " So I'll just take control of your Dark Magician with Change of Heart," said the Shadow and The Magician turned against YamiYugi. " And since his attack power is weaker than the deffense of your jar I'll just have him attack the jar to make you lose life points. Now Dark Magic attack!" said the Magician destroyed itself. YamiYugi lost 200 life points meaning only 300 life points left for YamiYugi. "Draw your last monster so I can end this," said The Shadow as YamiYugi drew five cards. " My final monster is Exodia!" said YamiYugi. He was about to play the cards when they disappeared. T he next thing he knew he saw them in the Shadow's hand. " Did you think I wouldn't use magic? Now **I** play Exodia," said The Shadow and YamiYugi's went down to 0. " So now I take your out cold girl and turn you into this," said The Shadow. Them a stream of dark light hit Yugi and he became a vampire. Tea and the Shadow disappeared in a dark hole.s 


	2. Friend or Foe

__

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

Joey had gone over to see Mai. He was dueling her. He had 1654. She had 1900. It was Joey's turn. " Okay, I play Lava Battleguard," said Joey as a pinkish beast with hair, a club, and two, great big horns. " He'll smash your Harpie's Lady," said Joey. The beast picked up its club and destroyed a half lady; half bird monster, which belonged to Mai. She lost 250 life points. Now it was 1654 to 1650. " How did you get past my Harpie's. Well you won't get past this, go Gaia the Fierce Knight!" she said as a super strong knight appeared. It trashed the battleguard. Joey's life points went down to 904. " Now, I play The Flame Swordsman, along with Salemandra which makes its attack power 2500. Now Flaming Sword of battle," as the Swordsman burned it to a crisp. Her life points went to 1450. At the end Mai won. She gave Joey a great, long, tongue kiss. After she finish Joey was going to take it a step further when Mai turn on the television. " It appears that this so called vampire could have been a person turned into a vampire," said the reporter, which was in a helicopter. " Hey, is it just me or those that look like Yugi?" asked Mai. " Hey it does," agreed Joey. " Wait was is going on? A man is making the vampire go out cold by eating onion," said the reporter. " Hey, it's Tristen!" shouted Joey. " Let's go," said Joey as he and Mai went over to his Oldsmobile.

*************** 

Joey tried to start the car but he couldn't. " Can't you afford anything better than this piece of junk?" asked Mai. " Do you have anything better?" asked Joey, getting a little bit mad. " Well I just happen to have a Ford Anglia," Mai said. " We'll take that," said Joey getting out of the little car and going to Mai's car. They left in a flash. Joey used his cell phone to call Tristen. The phone rang three times and then Tristen picked up the phone. " Hello, who is this?" asked Tristen. " It's me Joey. We just saw the T.V. Are you going anywhere?" asked Joey. " Yeah, I'm headed towards San Francisco," answered Tristen. " Why San Francisco?" asked Joey. " Oh, there is a man who has a way of turning vampires back into people," said Tristen. " Okay, we'll catch up to you said Joey. " I doubt that. Who you with anyway?' asked Tristen. " Mai," said Joey. " Oh, then you probably will. See ya later," said Tristen and then turned off the phone. 

*************** 

They all got to San Francisco at the same time 6:05 A.M. 15 minutes before dawn. And sunlight would kill Yugi. And it was still it was a 9 minute walk to Uncle's Rare Finds, where they would find the old man. They ran with Yugi until they reached the shop. Yugi was starting to wake up. Tristen couldn't take the chance. He asked Joey to put an onion by his nose, not garlic because it would kill him. " Do I have to?" asked Joey. The vampire yawned. " Okay," said Joey. When he put it at Yugi's nose he fell asleep. They entered the shop. An old man named Uncle was standing at the counter. " We are closed-Ah!!" yelled Uncle. " Jackie, throw me the monkey!" said Uncle as a small rock with a monkey on it was throne to him. " Please, stand back," he said calmly while adjusting his small glasses. He pointed it towards the vampire and he became Yugi again. He was still asleep. A small girl named Jade came down the stairs still wearing her pajamas and still sleepy. " Uncle what's going on? Whoa. Duelist! I'll duel you and if you win my family and I will do anything for you," said Jade talking to Joey. " Okay, let's duel," said Joey. 

***************

Jade had the same device Kaiba had. They went to the front yard. " Okay, Joey I'll go first, Celtic Guardian in attack mode and a card face down," said as a warrior monster came out. " Easy! Go Swamp Battleguard. He'll crush your monster! Oh, and also a card face down," said Joey a beast appeared. It clobbered the Celtic Guardian and Jade lost 400 life points. " Yeah, I kick butt," said Joey. " Now it's my turn and I play Harpie's Pet Dragon, with an attack power of 2000," said Jade and the Dragon destroyed the beast. Jade had 1600 life points and Joey had 1800 life points. " You ran straight into my trap, I play the Flame Swordsman along with Salemandra," said Joey. " You are so predictable. I play the card that I had faced down, it was De-Spell. No more Salemandra. And I also play Spellbinding Circle. Now the Flame Swordsman's attack power is 1100. Let's see him stand against my Dragon!" said Jade as the dragon attacked the warrior and Joey lost 900 life points. " And now to finish this The Judge Man!" said Jade. The Judge Man attacked but since there was nothing there Joey lost 2200 life points. It was over. Joey had lost.

*************** 

" I demand a rematch," said Joey. " Ask Jackie," said Uncle. " Who?" asked Joey. " Me," said Jackie. " You mean Jackie Chan," said Yugi awaking. " Yuge, you awake?" asked Joey. " Yes," said Yugi standing up. " Yugi Motto? One of the only two duelist ever to beat Kaiba?" asked Jackie. " Yup," said Yugi. " It would be an honor to duel you," said Jackie. " Hey! What about me?" asked Joey. Jackie didn't even pay attention to him. " Oh, well Joey you'll have your turn someday," Tristen told Joey. Jackie and Yugi wore dueling devices and were ready to duel.

*************** 

Yugi went first. " I play Silver Fang in deffense mode," said Yugi as a silver, beautiful wolf appeared. " Okay, I may not be the best but I play the Feral Imp in attack mode," said Jackie and the wolf was destroyed. " Now I play Curse of Dragon, and it vanquishes your Imp!" said Yugi and Jackie's life points went down to 1300. " And I also play Dian Keto the Cure Master which raises my life points by 1000, so now it is 1300 to 3000. " I play the Spellbinding circle on your Curse of Dragon, and I play Swordstalker," said Jackie and Yugi lost 700 life points. " You may have gotten past my Curse of Dragon but not this, Summoned Skull!" said Yugi when a big skeleton with its muscles still left in it appeared. " Now Lighting Strike!" said Yugi and the fiend let out a bolt of lightning at Swordstalker. Jackie's life points were down to 800. There was no way he could win. Jackie said, " I give up." Suddenly, Yugi felt a cold feeling behind him. He turned around and saw a shadow. Yugi's millenium puzzle once again activated and became YamiYugi. 


End file.
